Wasn't It Written All Over My Face?
by LenoraWinsdale
Summary: What if Demi and Selena never auditioned for Barney? It starts off with them really young and they progressively get older...   If you listened to Selena's first CD, you'd have some sort of clue what the story is about.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another different kind of story I suppose...

A/N: soooo I've been on this writing hype! Which u all should be happy about that I'm even typing up a chapter since I'm too lazy to even pick up a remote when it falls off my bed while I'm lying naked! I'm also typing at work, which is helpful. I've also realized for someone who writes I'm a slow illiterate ass reader! This is not written by LEATHERnGOLD! This a/n is all me! Even though LEATHERnGOLD is the most awesomest lil skittle fucktard asshole I know! & I now want to go to her secret boom boom palace where she procreates & puts the pro in procreate ahahahahahaha! FANTASY FACTORY XX! Uhm... Enjoy ur chapter! & review

A/N: Yeah, what ^she said lol

Summary: What if Demi and Selena never auditioned for Barney?

It was the first night of the play that Miss Lavista's class worked on for two and a half weeks. If it wasn't for their new student, Selena, the play would be a lot more dull with all the under acting. She was one of the few students who memorized all of their lines, not to mention she was the main color of the crayon box.

"But I like you!" the boy back stage whined.

"I don't like you!" Selena shouted back, angrily and turned away from him.

He rushed in front of her and repeated. "I like you!" he said right before steeling a kiss from her.

Selena's eyes widened in shock and swiftly pushed him off of her and he stumbled off the stage, and onto Miss Lavista. Selena, fully unaware stormed off and towards the changing areas.

"S-Selena, right?" she nodded without looking up. "What happened?" a timid voice asked.

"Stupid Franklin kissed me." Selena pouted with her arms tightly crossed against her chest.

"Y-you didn't want to kiss him?" Demi asked.

"No! He's a fuckin' asshole!" Demi flinched at her profanity.

"He's the cutest boy in the whole third grade..."

Selena stomped her foot. "Says who! I think he's fuckin' ugly, and gross."

Demi sat next to her. "You okay?" Selena nodded. "He fell off the stage and right into Miss Lavista." she chuckled out.

Selena's pout turned into a grin. "Really?" Is he hurt?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Yes!" Miss Lavista hissed as she scowled down at Selena.

"Uh-oh." Demi and Selena said in unison.

oOoOo

"Shut the fuck up!" seven year old Selena shouted as she grabbed Demi's hand and led her out of the park. "Assholes!" she yelled over her shoulder, and all the other children gasped at the use of a curse word, but Demi was used to Selena's sailor mouth.

The other kids continued to put their finger on top of their two front teeth and chanted. "Gapped Teeth!" and other various nicknames they reserved for only her.

Demi continued to cry even after they were far away from the other kids. "It's okay, Demi." Selena spoke with her slight lisp. "I like your gap."

Demi looked up and pouted. "Why? It's ugly."

"No one else has it but you... and my mama said that it's not a butt chin, it's a cleft chin." Selena wiped the streaming tears with her sleeves. "No one has that but you."

"It makes me ugly!"

"I don't think you're ugly!"

"Everyone else thinks so." she sniffled.

"Well, they're just assholes... and no one can be my best friend unless they have a cleft chin, so you have to be my best friend forever and ever."

oOoOo

Demi pouted. "No one's ever gonna wanna kiss me." she said as she kicked the dirt below her feet.

"W-well, we could kiss. For practice and stuff."

Demi nodded, sadly. "But you have to pinky promise that we won't tell anyone!"

Selena rapidly shook her head. "I promise!" she said and held out her pinky. When the other girl grabbed hold of her finger, Selena pulled and connected their lips together.

After three seconds, they separated. "Wow." Demi touched her lips. "That's kissing!" she exhaled. "I can't believe that we haven't done that sooner!"

Selena smiled proudly. "Well, we can keep practicing until we're _really _good at it!" Demi nodded eagerly.

oOoOo

My first _actual_ kiss was with my best friend... a girl. She was absolutely amazing, and pretty... And I miss her. I remember the last time we kissed... We were in her bedroom, in her bed as a matter of fact. Her and I _practiced _a lot, so we've gotten so much better. We were hugging as we kissed and I suppose we didn't hear the door when her mother barged in to see the last thing she'd expect. In a fit of rage, she pulled Demi away by her hair as she cursed my very existence. I watched in horror as Demi was beat. I had a quick slap from her which landed me right on the ground... I bet if she tried that now, I would have her laid out in one shot. ...She explained everything to my mom, and they moved immediately after. I did my best to get away and see her for one last time but my mom wasn't so thrilled about the whole thing either.

Since then, we've moved twice. Aparently, I've been noticably acting up and the teachers were concerned, and my mom _will be damned if the town knew she was harboring a dyke._

Personally, I feel she over reacted... We were only 9. It's not like we knew what we were doing... Our parents didn't even tell us about the birds and the bees until it was too late. Well, that's what my mom did anyway. She sat me down right away to tell me how homosexuality was wrong and that God would hate me and send me to hell... blah blah blah. Whatever. I'm still going to kiss girls, at least when I find out here who's open minded enough.

It's hard to find anyone open minded in Texas, at least the real open minded people. Not the ones who want to be different for the sake of being different, but the people who are different just because they are. Until then, I guess I'll just keep it a secret like my mom always wanted and hope some hot chick falls into my lap.

A/N: In later chapters, they're definitely going to meet... knowing me and how I rush into things, I'm going to have them meet in the next one... hopefully, or not hopefully... Whatever, let's see where it goes...


	2. Demi

A/N: I haven't updated in a really long time… I honestly don't know when the last time I updated anything… but here:

"I'm so down for Chris' party tonight." Demi said with a squeal. "He's been a total douche all year and I'm so going to wreck his place and maybe even pocket a bottle or two." She said as she put the final touches onto her lip-gloss.

Katelyn stretched obnoxiously. "I just wanna get fucked up tonight. I'm so done with finals and shit. I need to relax."

Tess fluffed at her hair and sighed. "Who's gonna need algebra anyways?"

Demi gave her a quick glance. "I don't know, Tess. You'll only need it if you want to graduate."

"So says you!" she scoffed. "You're in advanced calculus!"

"It's not that hard." Demi chuckled as she shuffled through her purse.

"You know, I totally question if you live a double life." Demi rolled her eyes at the statement. "You're the only girl I know that can pack away an entire bottle of whiskey and still make it in for first period."

"I'm Demi, that's how I do it."

Katelyn shook her head. "There's no way… You definitely have a twin."

She rolled her eyes once more. "Let's just go."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Demi woke up to the sun beaming through her curtains, with Tess and Katelyn sprawled out on the floor with their clothes still on from the previous night. For a few seconds, she prepped herself to crawl out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. _Must brush teeth._ It was a complete chore to do the two-minute task before she hopped into the shower.

The hot water was a nice wake up. It felt like all the alcohol was evaporating from her system and she will be relieved from it all: the partying, the friends, the lies. With a small sob, she found herself balled up in the tub and silently cried alone.

-o-o-o-o-o-

My mom made me throw out everything… Pictures, notes, gifts… Every physical entity that I had of her was gone. She made me feel beautiful even when the world looked at me as if I was dirt. I loved that girl, and I wonder everyday what she's made herself into.

She had the largest vocabulary of curse words than anyone in the school. I'm pretty sure half the teachers didn't know some of the words she spewed out. But that's what made her amazing. Her words were so harsh and so powerful but when I was alone with her, they were so gentile and beautiful. Looking at my life now, I miss her. I'd give up everything to be with her now. I'd give up my looks, my friends, my popularity… I wouldn't need any of that because I know she would be the only person I would need, and she would make me feel like I was the most beautiful girl in the world.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After nearly an hour, Demi exited the shower. She laughed at how wrinkled the tips of her fingers and toes became. _Did those lazy bums get up yet?_ She wondered. Not that she would care too much. She'd rather that they stayed in bed.

Breakfast sounded like a good idea, especially after a night out of drinking. Bread and… well, just bread seemed to be the only options she had. If she wanted to get really fancy, she just may toast it but she wasn't up for being _that _fancy.

She sat in her kitchen with just a towel on and chewed on two folded up pieces of bread. _This is my life in Texas…_

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a good three hours into the afternoon and the two girls finally decided to crawl out of their floor spaces and downstairs to a fully dressed Demi. "Katelyn and I want breakfast." Tess groaned.

"Well, good luck because there's nothing to eat in my house."

She yawned. "Why don't we go out to McDonalds or something?"

"Because, I'm not taking you two out in your pajama's to a luxurious restaurant such as McDonalds." 

"Why don't we just go through the drive through?" Tess groaned, and Katelyn helped herself to the carton of orange juice. Demi paused. "Pretty please! You're already dressed!"

Demi shrugged. "Fine."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a good half hour, the two girls had their first meal of the day. "This tastes so good right now!" Katelyn groaned.

Tess nodded. "I know I'm gonna have to be on the treadmill for like three days, but this is so worth it!"

Demi shrugged as she looked at their food. "I'm just glad I already ate before diving into that vat of grease."

"Quit being such a non-fat ass and just have a bite!" Demi looked at Tess' burger and her stomach churned.

"I hate fast food, and you know that…" she gulped, trying to ignore her intense craving.

As they sped by, Demi couldn't take her eyes off of a girl dressed in all black in this ridiculous Texas summer heat. "S-Selena?" she whispered to herself, and nearly rode her car onto the curb.

"Demz!" Tess and Katelyn screeched. "Watch the road!"

She tried to calm her frantic breathing. "Sorry, I thought I saw… someone…" sighed and looked back.

A/N: Oh yes. You do know it's coming. They're totally meeting in the next chapter. I don't know how, but it's totally happening.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I actually had to research what Homecoming was! I honestly have no idea what it is, especially since my school didn't exactly celebrate it… or at least get the entire school involved.

"Demi!" Katelyn shouted from the back seat. "What's wrong with you?"

Her mouth gaped open and shut. "I-I just thought I saw someone..." she shook her head.

"Well, eyes on the road. I don't wanna die all because you _thought _you saw someone."

Demi nodded, speechlessly. _That couldn't have been Selena... Right?_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

Homecoming is one of the biggest events held at Cayuga High. The entire week is booked with events leading up to the big game on Saturday. The entire squad has been working on our dance routine for weeks now, and everyone's going to love it! Tickets are sold out and we've earned enough money for the dance, and even a little extra to donate to our yearbooks.

Monday is pajama day, Tuesday is 80's day, Wednesday is twin day, Thursday is mismatch day, and Friday is school pride day. Every single one of my outfits are laid out and ready for each one of those days. Homecoming is going to be the best week ever.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Homecoming definitely went as planned. It seemed like everyone had an amazing time and they were still talking about it at the bon fire… the second bon fire where no teachers were allowed.

"To Demi!" Katelyn shouted as she thrust her wine cooler into the air. "Without this bitch, we wouldn't have this awesome ass party!" Everyone cheered for Katelyn's slurred announcement and some people even chanted my name.

I gave the crowd a drunken smile and lifted my cup in victory, then searched the crowd for my so-called _boy friend. _Keeping up with him grew to be quite annoying... He was always disappearing, and I never felt excited or giddy when I would get a text from him. He's so fucking lame.

"Ugh, there you are." I looked up at his hazy figure. "Where do you keep going?"

"I'm talking to my friends. Do you always have to know where I am?" he replied in a not so comforting tone.

I rolled my eyes. It was the famous Joe Jonas attitude. "'Cause I keep talking, and when I turn around, you're not there. I look ridiculous talking to myself."

"Babe," I cringe. "calm yourself!" he snapped and walked in the opposite direction.

I can't believe this asshole is trying to snub me at my own party. He should be grateful that he's even here. "Whatever, Joe." I shouted at his back. This is my party and some ass-bag wasn't going to ruin it for me... not him...

I took another swig of whatever was in my hand at the moment, and no sooner did Katelyn drunkenly grab my arm. "I wanna say hey to the other fires." She slurred.

"Huh?"

"The other people." she scanned along the sides of the shore.

Though I usually am social, I don't feel like baby sitting Katelyn while she meets new people. Even though she's very intelligent and usually has a good head on her shoulders, she's like a child when she's drunk. "I dunno. I want to stay close."

"But Demi!" she whined. "I already know all _those _people. I wanna meet new ones!"

With her drunken strength, she pulled me forward and I reluctantly followed. We went to the next fire over which was somewhat in the wooded area of the beach. It was dark, and I could barely make out the faces but I definitely didn't want to get closer.

"Hey!" Katelyn waved at the crowd frantically. I just wanted to burry my head in the sand. "Guys!"

"Cayuga girls..." one of them spat. "Just ignore them." They were obviously not the friendly type, and in my drunken state I was able to tell it was time to leave. Katelyn, on the other hand, didn't see it that way.

"What the fuck do you mean? You gotta problem with Cayuga girls?"

"Katelyn..." I grabbed her arms, but she jerked them away.

"I'm not gonna take this shit from fuckin' goth kids!"

My eyes widened as they stood up. "I apologize for my friend." I tried to shout over their rants. "She had a little too much."

"Fuck that. These rude, mother fuc..." I pulled yanked her arm and did my best to go back towards our group. A few of the girls were already on their feet, making threatening gestures and yelling something that I wasn't able to comprehend. The blood was pumping so loud in my ears, I don't think I'd be able to even hear myself.

A wave of relief crashed over me when I saw them start backing away, but it felt like my heart sank and crashed into my ovaries when I saw the blue and red flashes of light. We all began to dash in all directions. In the confusion, I lost sight of Katelyn, and everyone else. At that point, it was every man for himself. My heart was pounding, and my legs were moving just as quick. I'm not even sure how, but in the blur I ended up on the main road with a few others. I saw cops tackling one person after another, which was the ultimate signal to keep moving. Luckily for me, my cheerleading coach is a nazi. She made us run every other morning at the crack of dawn... Who knew her consistent bitching finally came in handy. I wonder what she would think if she saw me now...

In the distance, I saw someone in platform boots with a long ass trench coat floating behind her, and she was barely a foot away from one of the huskier cops. Her feet are going to be so fucked up by the end of the night. I saw her swerve around a pole, which I believed saved her ass from getting locked up that very night. I just saw the cop go down with a loud thud. Even I was able to feel the relief she felt when her chase finally stopped, but she did in fact keep running. Before I knew it, she was already down one of the blocks, and realized I was sober.

Soon, I heard loud slamming of the pavement behind me. That little comedy show I watched completely distracted me from my own dangers, and I finally noticed two of them caught up. I commanded my legs to go faster, but my chest was not happy about the whole idea. I needed water... or to breathe. Prayer. That's all I thought about. _I won't ever drink again. I won't party anymore. I promise, I promise, I promise! Just don't let this be my first night in jail!_

"Get in!" I heard someone from the silver car call out. I didn't make any objections. Maybe it was God answering my prayers or just unbelievable luck... I'll go with luck. As we drove off, I watched the two officers walk off and back to their patrol cars. I took a second look at the panting driver, and my drunken stupor must have taken over.

_Impossible... I'm seeing her everywhere._

A/N:Sorry to cut it off like that... I want to get home, and I'm right by Madison Square Garden. Usually I wouldn't care, but Jingle Ball is tonight...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Researched some goth names: Levana, Drusus -I liked it. Deal with it = it's quite important...kinda + It is very IMPORTANT to know, the point of view jumps from Demi-Selena. Trust me, it'll be easy to tell whose point of view the story is being told from as long as you've read the previous chapters. + You'll see, I have a weird thing with teeth... SEND PICTURES! just kidding... kind of... It's a half joke.

P.S. Teeth are very important, boys and girls.

Chapter 4

"Levana!" The boy in the passenger seat yelled. "We don't have time to pick up strangers!"

My drunk stupor was definitely back, or my adrenaline has gotten the best of me. "Drusus! Don't you dare!" she snapped back, and pointed. "If it were you..." she began to state her argument, but he sat back, defeated.

"W-where... where we goin'?" The guy next to me in the back seat slurred. I inch closer to the window, because this dude definitely needs to hurl.

"Away from this fuckin' place." she replied and continued to speed down the side streets. "Gotta clear the car and find Lucas."

"Hey! You're one of those drunk chicks from before." Doofus... or Dryfus stated.

I nodded. This care ride was going to be a long one... "J-just drop me off here..." I slurred.

"Ya sure?" she asked and checked her rear view mirror to see how positive I was. I gave another nod. "Did you drive here?" I shook my head _no. "_I could drive you to your house... It's no problem."

"My... my cousin... he lives down this block." I hiccuped.

"Just tell me when." she slowed the car down and I signaled for her to stop.

"Thanks you so much. I owe you big... I mean it!" I said as I closed her door.

She quickly glanced out her window and said, "Get to where ever you're going safe. I'm going to creep back and see if there's any stragglers." I leaned down towards her window and gave the thumbs up, and walked towards Chris' house. I'm glad he has the basement to himself...

o-o-o-o-o-o

"What is with you and picking up strangers?" Drusus brought the topic back up. "What if they get your license plate number? Or if they..."

"Enough!" Tonight definitely wasn't the night to pick a fight with me. "There were a lot of our friends out there and a lot of people we don't like. The possibilities of them going to jail or a summons is quite likely, and Lucas can't afford this. Probation, remember?" He shook his head. "Just wait at the White Castle and I'll be back."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Five knocks... He's not home... Fuck. I'll knock three more times and I'll..._Ah, my trusty blood donors card._ I jimmied the card between the door frame and the door, and with a little bit of push and pull action, the door flung open. Being the considerate cousin that I am, I made sure to lock to door behind me, and pass out on his spare bed that's on the floor. He's always been so messy growing up. He always left his legos around the house, and getting smudged food into the carpet. Never in a billion years would I think that instead of legos, he would leave around beer bottles/cans. And instead of smudges of food in the carpet, they were half eaten pizzas tossed onto the floor. _He's such a guy. _I rolled up into a ball and cuddled with a pile of what I believe to be his clean pile... I hope it was his clean pile of clothes. I'll worry about that in the morning.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Fuck!" I hopped out of my car as soon as I recognized Lucas' boots. "Fuckin' idiot." I said as I slapped his face to wake him up. These bushes were not good cover. "Wake up, jack ass." I rushed. I didn't want to get caught by the cops going back for a drunken idiot. I felt a wave of relief when I saw his eyes flutter open. "Get up, the fuckin' cops are here." I whispered and watched him shoot up from where he lied and we both sped off to my car.

"How ya feelin'?" I asked and watched his head roll to look at me. I'm glad he got his drunken ass up. I was _not _carrying someone twice my size and three times my weight.

"Pretty fuckin' drunk, dude." I laughed. "We gotta go chick huntin', bro. Like, we- we never chill and get some pussy. We gotta!"

I nod. "Yo, as soon as I'm done with school, or like a weekend even, I'll go."

"You-you gotta promise, bro. Promise. 'Cause you need some pussy, and I need some pus..."

"Yeah, yeah. I promise." I chuckle. When my friends are drunk, they're hilarious.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Yo,"

My eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the light. "Hey." I yawned.

"How'd you get in?" he asked with his arms crossed over his chest. I lifted up my blood donors card with sever bends on the corners of it. I was a tad surprised it stayed clutched in my hand all night. "Well, I'm glad we have the same last name, 'cause when I got back from the bar with this chick, Jessica and she sees a passed out chick on my bed, she didn't take it too kindly. After her ranting and screaming for a good couple of minutes, I dug through your purse and found your I.D. Same last name."

I huffed. "Sorry. It's just the night got a little crazy and the cops raided our bon fire and I didn't know where my friends were, and I recognized your house, and I told the girl that picked me up to leave me over here, because I was way to incoherent to give directions." I sighed. "I didn't cock block, did I?"

He laughed as he lit up a cigarette. "Nah. We fucked on that couch." He pointed to the couch five feet away from where I was sleeping.

"Hmmm... classy." I gave the thumbs up.

He shrugged. "You're a _very _heavy sleeper."

"Gross... I don't wanna know what you did to the girl that you had to bring that up."

He grinned. "Yeah. You definitely _don't _want to know what I did to her." he took a pull from his cigarette. "All that aside... I gotta shop for my mom's birthday present."

"Oh, fuck. Her birthday's tomorrow."

He nodded. "And since you got to stay at Motel Chris for free, you have to go with me to the mall and help me pick out a gift."

I shrugged. "I like shopping."

"Can't you just pretend like it's a punishment?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We just left the food court. It was just as awesome as any other time we were there: not at all. A good portion of my friends were broke, so we spent a lot of time in the mall, not buying a damn thing... and scoping out thirteen year old girls was so two years ago... I'm over this whole this. I want to do something new... something different... something that's not this!

"Levana!" I lazily turned my head towards Drusus. "That's the girl from the bon fire."

She was a lot hotter than I remembered. I like her a lot better in the light. I suppose Drusus' loud mouth caught her attention since she was skipping on over towards my group. Quite odd and hilarious since my group of friends aren't exactly the approachable type.

"Hey, you are the girl that drove me to my cousin's." she said with a slight grin. "I definitely owe you big for that."

Of course, every single nasty thought had to race through my mind, and my friend's gestures were definitely _not _of the innocent. "Well, how about a kiss?" I grin. This girl does owe me a lot, and it's been a while since I hooked up with a girl. What human being would pass up this opportunity?

"Like, on the lips?" she asked, obviously unsure how to approach the entire situation.

My friends laughed and tried to speak over one another. "Of course on the lips. If you save a cat from a tree that was on fire, I think you'd want more than a thumbs up." Lucas stated, giving me a thumbs up behind her back.

She shrugs. "Well, if that's what you want in return..." she wrapped her arms around my neck, and pressed her lips against mine. I snaked my arms around to the small of her back and pulled her hips into mine. It was kind of... really awkward with my friends rooting me on, and starin... and she's moaning. Is it _that_ good? I feel her tongue slip in and graze my lips. _She tastes so good..._

"Demi!" she turned her head and my eyes popped open. _No way._

"What do you want, Chris?"

"Demi?" I whispered. I had to know... This has to be her. But there's no fuckin' way this... she's...

"Yeah?" she answered. My face was still blank, and I was still trying to process...

"What are you doing, hooking up with a girl?"

Demi rolled her eyes. "I can do what I want."

"Yeah, not in front of a bunch of slobbering assholes."

"Demi?" I whispered.

She turned back around, completely red in the face. "Yeah?"

"Open your mouth..." My heart was pounding in my ears.

She gave me a strange look. "Excuse me?"

"Demi, let's get outta here or you're out a ride."

"I wanna see your teeth." I said with my teeth clenched tightly together.

She covered her mouth and shook her head. "Why do you want to see my teeth?"

"Seriously, let's go." he said and grabbed onto her arm. She turned around to walk with him.

She can't go just yet... I have to know, so I shouted the only thing I could think of: "Demitria Lovato, let me see your teeth."

A/N: I really did break into my friend's house using my Blood Donors Card, and the next time I went to donate blood they just gave me a weird look. It was totally bent and fucked up. The first time I used it, I broke into my friends house cause I literally thought he was dead. Second time, I broke into his house was to throw a house party, and he forgot his keys. Third was to throw another house party in a building that was in foreclosure. Moral of the story: Donate Blood. It's very important for your community.

++This would have been up yesterday if LEATHERnGOLD didn't preoccupy me AGAIN! Apparently, when you're on the East Coast, you can't order pizza for someone on the West Coast. Stupid Pizza Hut...


	5. Lena Bunny

A/N: Whoa! I know it's a short chapter, but I just wanted to get the idea out. Next chapter is going to be their coffee date :D Can't wait for that, but knowing how I am with updates, you may just have to wait...

+ I'm going to change the age they met/got together/get pulled apart. It just seems more logical that way...

FLASHBACK: WHOA!

"No one else in my family has it..." Demi pouted and swung her feet back and forth. "It's not fair! My sister's perfect!" she said and crossed her arms.

Selena leaned forward. "I wanna see it."

Selena looked at her best friend's mouth and tried to see it more clearly but years of torment made her clasp her hands over her mouth. It was always something that was just known: Demi Lovato has a gap. It wasn't something she liked to show off. Something as small as smiling would be a huge worry for her. Kids are brutal.

"Let me see!" Demi shook her head. "For fucks sake! Come on!" Selena said impatiently. "I'm Selena!" she huffed, and Demi still didn't budge. "Demitria Lovato, let me see your teeth."

Demi lowered her hand and slowly smiled. Selena leaned in closer and smiled. "I think it's cute."

Demi blushed. "Why? It's stupid."

"Just 'cause... You know?" Selena responded and tried to find the right words. "Well, like your teeth kinda shape your mouth and I like your mouth." she said awkwardly.

"Why do you like my mouth?" Demi questioned.

She shrugged. "I dunno." She paused. "I just think it's pretty and whatever..." she mumbled.

Demi looked down at her light up shoes and felt a burst of happiness run through her chest. "I like yours too... Like how your two front teeth go in." Selena pursed her lips closed. "I like it!" she whined. "And I like your lisp." Demi kicked her feet against the ledge she was sitting on to light up her shoes.

"You noticed?" Selena spent a good portion of watching her speech. She wouldn't necessarily watch _what _she said but _how _she said it.

Demi nodded and laced their fingers together. "You're my bestest friend ever! I gotta know things like that."

**Back to the Mall! (Present Time)**

"How'd you know my name?" Demi pulled away from that guy and stepped closer to me.

"Because... you're my bestest friend ever. I gotta know things like that." I said in a low voice for only her to hear, and made my lisp more prominent.

She looked at me sideways and a smile grew across her face. "'Lena Bunny?" she squealed.

I cringe at my old nickname. I was so used to being the dark and mysterious Levana, and the whole image got shattered by two little words. "Yeah..."

Immediately, leapt towards me, tightly wrapped her arms around me, and pressed her lips against mine... and she wasn't gentle about it... not that I was complaining. "It's you! It's you! It's you!" she pulled away and pressed her forehead against mine.

"You wanna explain this?" _That _guy chimed in and totally ruined our moment.

Demi turned to him and was still smiling. "Remember my mom made us move and didn't tell the family why?" she explained excitedly. "Well, this is my first ever girl friend, like ever!" she bounced on the balls of her toes.

She was still adorable, but definitely a lot more confident than what she used to be. She just looks so different... She's a preppy school spirit mother fucker and... well, I shouldn't talk in my long trench coat and dark make up. Make up wasn't even a thought in our minds at that age, and neither were labels. She was just Demi. I was just Selena. But together, we were so much more than that... She gave me a reason to wake up in the morning and gave me hope for the future. When we were pried apart it shattered everything, and I never forgave my mom for allowing that or the cheap shot her mom gave me.

"We were like nine and we were together for like two... almost three years." she said happily. She latched onto me again.

He cleared his throat. "No one told me about that..."

Demi laughed as she gave me another kiss. "Duh. My mom kept it a huge secret 'cause she's a nazi!"

I cleared my throat. "So, what've you been up to?" Lame. That sounded totally lame... but what do you say to someone that you haven't seen in over four years? My friends were quite curious about this whole thing, and I was still in shock... I just don't know what I want to say or do or...

"Nothing much just... partying and... do you want to get a coffee or something?" she asked as she surveyed all the eyes on us. That was simply the best idea I've heard all day.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I've been gone for a while... Here's a quick chapter while I go work on some other stuff... Half way through writing this, I got another idea for a story, but I know LeatherNGold will be pissed and tell me to finish the shit I've already started.

We have absolutely nothing in common. We don't listen to the same music, or the same subjects in school. After reminicing about the good ol' days, it seemed like everything else was just conversation filler. And once I think we're on the same wave length, she completely goes on the opposite spectrum.

She cleared her throat and took another sip of coffee. "Well, I'd have to disagree." No surprise there. "Why would I inflict harm on other people when they clearly had nothing to do with my anger or resentment?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I feel that I would want the world to know that I'm upset, and make others feel just as bad as me. Why should I be the only one upset, and have the world blind to the darkness of the world."

She chuckled and stirred her coffee. "I do agree that people should know that I'm upset, but it should be the right people. I can't just go around killing people, even though I always wanted to try..."

"What?" This perky, smiling girl before me wants to know what it's like to kill someone... Finally, we agree on something. "You want to know what it's like?"

She nodded rapidly. "Haven't _you _ever thought about it?" she asked, taken off guard.

"Yeah, I just didn't think you'd ever..."

"J-just to know... I don't have any direct, strong hatred towards anyone, really. I'm just fascinated at the action... I mean, I just don't get how someone can live their whole lives without experiencing the very essence of life: death... and not just their own death." I cleared my throat and stayed silent, completely pulled into her words. "How could you ever be alive without the experience of death? I want to see fear in the depths of a persons soul as I take away their connection to this world." She paused and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm just have odd thou-"

"No!" I yelped. "Please, continue... I like... I want to hear what you think." It was weird... The entire thing was just interestingly weird. This girl who is this completely tree hugger has this dark side. Not the type of dark side that typical mean girls have, she's grim reaper dark.

She shifted in her chair and continued. "I just think that people are naturally bad, so I would have a much easier time killing a person than an animal."

"Well, a lot of killers start off with killing animals..."

She nodded. "Yes, but the majority of killers found were male. Men have a different mindset... statistically. Men don't even have to know who they're killing. If they have the drive to do it, they would. Women, on the other hand, usually need a personal reason such as an endangerment to their family or a personal on going threat... Men don't need hate to kill... they simply need anger. Women need the hate in their minds... usually."

I think I nearly creamed myself from our conversation. "I honestly never thought of it like that..."

"Women are very hateful creatures, but mostly towards other women." she chuckled. "When you think about it, women hate their own daughters... It's not even just the hate, but they're jealous! Jealous of their own child! Could you ever imagine looking at what you created with such distain that you aren't even proud of their accomplishments?"

"I don't think I could hate another girl..."

She smirked. "In _your _case, it's quite different." I squint my eyes. "You're a lesbian, right?"

"Well, yeah... I had my share of women." Her eyes dropped down to her coffee when I said that. "How 'bout you?"

She shook her head. "You were my only one... girl friend, I mean... It took a while, but a lot of people thought it was odd that I didn't date anyone... and after you, I didn't want to be ripped away from someone like that ever again... So I started dating boys, and got stuck with this one ass hole..."

"Why did you like me so much?" That was something I definitely wanted to know... We were too young to know why we liked anything, just that we did like it. After all these years, she still has some sort of attachment to me.

She smiled at the question. I assume she was glad I asked, and maybe a tad embarrassed. "You made me feel beautiful when everyone else made me feel ugly. Everything you did, I couldn't help but watch... Even when you slept, I..."

"I remember." Her cheeks grew red.

"And it totally helps that you're an awesome kisser."

"So, you think I'm an awesome kisser still?" I grinned from ear to ear.

She smirked. "I was so caught up in our kiss that I simply can't remember. You'll just have to remind me."

She leaned across the table and went in for a quick kiss.

"Maybe we should just go to my car for that." I laughed as I looked around at the on-lookers.


End file.
